


Mishaps

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been married for about a few years, and they’ve been dating for even more. Most importantly, they’ve been fucking for about the whole entire time. The fact that they have been having sex together for that long makes up for some pretty funny and cringeworthy stories. Of course there are the sexy ones too, but we won’t go there right now. For now, let’s just take a look at some of their mishaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> SO, the other day I was thinking, 'Hey, wouldn't it be fun to write down like mishaps that happen during sex because if you've been with a person long enough you're bound to have some funny stories and mess ups in hand'. So, originally I wasn't going to write it because I could only think of a few mishaps but then as I started writing it grew and grew. Don't ask me how I came up with ten because originally I could barely come up with three, but, in the end this fic was born and I really hope that you guys like it, I know it's not really smutty but I like it and I had a lot of fun writing it and reading it over!! Alright, I'll shut up now and let you guys read!!

Dean and Castiel have been married for about a few years, and they’ve been dating for even more. Most importantly, they’ve been fucking for about the whole entire time. The fact that they have been having sex together for that long makes up for some pretty funny and cringeworthy stories. Of course there are the sexy ones too, but we won’t go there right now. For now, let’s just take a look at some of their mishaps.

Mishap No. 1

“Oh, God, Dean, I want you so much, fuck,” Castiel gasped as Dean laid atop him, their cocks slotting and grinding together in the most delicious of ways. Dean brought his lips down to Cas’ for a kiss that was all teeth and tongue and spit, moans and curses bleeding into it the whole time. It was when Dean pulled away to breathe that Castiel got the wonderful idea to straddle Dean. So, he started to shift his position. What could go wrong? Well, what could go wrong was Dean losing his balance and toppling off the side of the bed, desperately grappling for something to hold onto as he fell.

There was a loud thud as his body hit the floor, a curse falling from his lips. “Dean! Oh my God, are you okay?” Castiel asked, poking his head over the side of the bed. Dean closed his eyes and took a breath.

“I’m good. I’m gonna be real fucking sore tomorrow but I’m good.”

Mishap No. 2

Castiel had his legs wrapped tightly around Dean’s waist as Dean fucked into him, the air in the bedroom hot and lustful as Castiel let out all these little noises of pleasure. Dean had his head fit in the crook of Cas’ neck where he was whispering the filthiest of things, nipping at the skin of Castiel’s neck.

Dean had just angled his thrust in a particularly magnificent way and Castiel let out a piercing moan, arching up against Dean and clawing at his back. Dean couldn’t help but grin at the reaction as he pulled back to get a look at Cas’ face. But Cas had a strange face on that Dean couldn’t tell what it meant until… Castiel sneezed right in Dean’s face.

“Cas!” Dean exclaimed angrily as he slowed his thrusts. Cas let out a pitiful whine.

“Dean, don’t stop, fuck, I’m so close,” Cas breathed out, looking up at Dean with those big, lust filled doe eyes.

“Do you know what you just did?” Dean asked in an annoyed tone. Cas threw his head back against the pillows with a groan that was from anything but pleasure.

“I sneezed,” Castiel relented. By now Dean had pretty much stopped thrusting into Cas, though he hadn’t pulled out yet.

“In my face,” Dean added and Cas whined again.

“Dean, I’m sorry, now can you please just continue the whole fucking me into oblivion thing because I was so fucking close, please,” Castiel begged, and Dean simply stared at him for a moment before sighing, starting up his thrusts again.

“I swear to God, Cas, you’re lucky that I love you…”

Mishap No. 3

Dean and Cas were going to try something a little different. When Dean had come home from work that day, all Cas wanted was Dean’s dick in his mouth. All Dean wanted was his dick in Cas’ ass. So why not both?

Dean knew that he didn’t have a short enough refractory period for them to complete both of those activities in a timely manner, so he figured that he let Cas suck him and pull out before he came. How hard could it be?

Well, it turned out to be a little more difficult than Dean thought because once he was sheathed in the warmth, the wetness of Castiel’s mouth, his tongue, skilled as always curling and flattening and seeking out all the sensitive areas, he found it a little hard to pull out. And when he did, you can probably guess what happened. Come splatted all over Cas’ face, Cas who was completely unknowing that this little incident would occur. And all Dean could do was moan as he rode his orgasm out. When he looked down at Cas, he had come all over his face, and he was shooting Dean the most thunderous glare.

“You got it in my eye, you asshole,” Castiel grit out as he brought a hand up to try and wipe his eye off. “Do you know how badly it stings when you have come _in your eye_?” Castiel inquired, and Dean cringed.

“I’m guessing it hurts pretty bad?” Dean replied, and Castiel just sighed. 

“Just go get some paper towels,” Castiel told Dean. “The next time I blow you, you’re coming in my throat.”

Mishap No. 4

Once again, they’re in the middle of fucking, Cas’ legs wrapped tightly around Dean as Dean fucks into him hard and rough, enough to get both of them moaning pretty desperately. Dean had his hands braced on the headboard, and his not really paying attention to them, to the fact that his palms are getting sweaty and they’re starting to slip. And he’s just about to orgasm so he figures he can put off moving them for like another second, but, too late.

His hands slip so his arms fall meaning his body does the same and he falls right on top of Cas, their heads knocking together as Dean grunted and Castiel moaned. In pain this time, not in pleasure.

Dean groaned angrily at the whole entire averted orgasm, but when he pulled back to get a look at Cas, his nose was practically gushing blood. “Fuck, Cas,” Dean muttered as Cas brought two fingers up to inspect the blood. He blinked then looked up at Dean. 

“Well, don’t just look at me, pull out and get me a washcloth,” Castiel said, and though the last thing Dean wanted to do right then was pull out of the warmth, the tightness that he was sheathed in, he did so, hurrying to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. “These are my good sheets, Dean, and I’m gonna stain them!” Castiel called out, obviously annoyed. Dean sighed as he walked back into the bedroom with a damp washcloth. “I think you broke my nose,” Castiel said as he took the washcloth from Dean’s hand. Dean rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t break your nose, Cas,” Dean replied, and Castiel shot him a raised eyebrow.

“I’m gonna go to the doctor tomorrow and you know what they’re going to say? They’re gonna say that I broke my nose.”

“What are you gonna tell them about how it happened?” Dean inquired, crossing his arms.

“I’m gonna tell him that I was having sex with my dope of a husband and he just decided to smash his face into mine,” Castiel grumbled, and Dean snorted.

“At least this will make for a great anecdote one day,” Dean said, earning a glare from Castiel.

Mishap No. 5

Dean was just about to slide right into Cas, whose legs were spread all open and inviting. Dean’s hand was on Cas’ outer thigh, but it slid a little towards his inner thigh. Cas twitched, a choked noise escaping his lips. Dean furrowed his brow, thinking nothing of it as he held the outer sides of Castiel’s thighs, sliding into him and eliciting a pleased moan from Castiel, and a long groan from Dean.

Dean’s thrusts started slow and solid, smooth and pleasurable. Cas’ breathing was heavy, and Dean was loving the picture of Cas like that, spread out in every sense of the term, obviously loving everything Dean was giving him. 

Dean ran his fingertips from Cas’ ribcage to his hip bone and Castiel full out shuddered. Dean smiled a little bit, doing it again. This time, Castiel held back a giggle, squirming a little. “Dean, stop, that tickles,” Castiel grumbled, trying to swat Dean’s hand away from him. But, Dean was determined. He wiggled his fingertips along Cas’ side and Castiel squirmed even more, laughing.

“Dean, no, you’re, Dean, you’re supposed to be fucking me, this is supposed to be sensual,” Castiel choked out, trying to bite back laughter as Dean snuck out every spot that made Cas giggle.

“I didn’t know you were this ticklish, Cas,” Dean mused, running his fingertips along Cas’ very inner thigh and listening to Cas giggle even more.

Dean kept on tickling Cas until Cas could barely breathe he was laughing so hard. “Okay, I tap out, I’m tapping out,” he panted as Dean pulled his hands away from a particularly ticklish patch of skin.

“You still want me to fuck you?” Dean asked, and Castiel nodded eagerly.

“Very much.”

Mishap No. 6

“Fuck, Cas, you look so fucking good,” Dean said as he took in the sight of Cas, who was leaning back on his hands by the pillows, his legs outstretched, cock heavy, hard, and leaking against his stomach.

“I want you to fuck me so hard that I can feel it into next week,” Castiel growled. Dean licked his lips and nodded.

“I will gladly do that,” Dean stated as he began crawling forwards towards Castiel. Castiel, in kind, began to lean back so that he could lie down. He was not quite aware of the spacing, however, so, he banged his head on the headboard.

A loud thud echoed throughout the room where the tension had been purely sexual and completely palpable. That tension left with the fading sound of Cas’ head knocking against the headboard. “Fuck!” he hissed, one hand flying out to grab the back of his head. Dean cringed at the sound, it even sounded painful.

“Oh, God, Cas, are you okay?” Dean asked as he sat in front of Cas who was rubbing the back of his head.

“I’m fine,” Cas sighed angrily. “I swear to God, when I try to do something sexy,” he grumbled, and Dean couldn’t help but grin a little.

“You’re still sexy to me,” Dean told him, and Castiel looked over at him with a small smile, dropping the hand that was rubbing the back of his head so that he could rest it on Dean’s cheek and bring him in for a kiss.

Mishap No. 7

It was Cas’ idea to begin with. Cas noticed one day that him and Dean always used regular lube instead of that kind of lube that was always advertised on TV, the kind that was heated and made for a more pleasurable experience. So, when Dean and Cas were in need of more lube, and Castiel was the one doing the grocery shopping, Cas figured, hey, what could go wrong?

Since Dean and Cas had been married for awhile and they were both clean, had no other sexual partners, they just didn’t use condoms. So, Cas figured that it would be a perfect opportunity for him and Dean.

When Dean went to grab the lube whilst Cas had his legs spread on the bed, Dean did a double take. “Cas, you bought the wrong kind,” Dean murmured, and Cas just smiled softly and shook his head.

“I figured that we could try that kind, it’s supposed to make everything more sensual,” Castiel explained, and Dean quirked an eyebrow at him, but didn’t argue as he settled between Cas’ legs and spread some on a few fingers.

Cas could tell that it was a different kind right away because it was warm. It didn’t burn or anything, but it was warm instead of the usual cool, slick feeling that was accompanied by Dean’s fingers. Castiel definitely preferred it to what they had used in the past. Dean felt differently.

It was fine on his fingers and everything, so when Cas was all stretched and waiting for Dean, Dean poured some onto his own cock. And at first he could see why Cas had wanted to try it, but then things took a turn. For the worse.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked with a furrowed brow as he looked up at Dean who was starting to make a strange face. Dean simply looked down at his cock before speaking.

“Fuck, Cas, it burns,” Dean murmured, tossing the bottle aside and sitting back on his heels.

“What do you mean it burns?” Castiel asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

“I mean it burns! It, ow, fuck, it hurts,” Dean groaned. He looked up at Cas with wide eyes. “Is it supposed to feel this way?” he inquired. Castiel’s brow was still furrowed as he spoke.

“No, it’s supposed to feel pleasant, like warm, y’know?” Castiel told Dean who was just kinda glancing between his own dick and Castiel.

“Well, it damn well doesn’t feel fucking _pleasant_ ,” Dean said. “It feels like my dick is on fire,” he told Castiel, who sat up.

“Well, don’t just sit there, wash it off,” Castiel shot back, and Dean sighed as he slid off the bed, hurrying to the bathroom. Castiel waited a minute until he heard Dean call out, 

“It’s not coming off, Cas!” 

Castiel scoffed as he rolled out of bed, walking to the bathroom where Dean was awkwardly trying to dab it off with a washcloth. “Dean, you idiot, it’s not gonna come off like that,” Cas sighed as he stepped over to the tub and began running cool water. “You’re just gonna have to sit in the tub and wash it off with soap,” Castiel informed Dean, who threw his head back and groaned.

“It hurts,” Dean whined and Castiel sighed, stepping closer to Dean and rubbing a hand over his lower back.

“Just calm down, it’ll wash off soon,” Castiel soothed as the two waited until the bath was full enough for Dean to sit in, washing the lube off until nothing burned anymore. “Better?” Castiel asked, and Dean nodded with a sigh.

“Tomorrow, you are going out, you are throwing that shit in the trash and you are buying new, _regular_ lube,” Dean commanded, glaring up at Castiel who smiled softly.

“I gladly will.”

Mishap No. 8

They’re in the middle of fucking, and Cas has his legs wrapped behind Dean’s neck because Dean and Cas decided that they wanted to switch things up a bit, do something other than Cas’ legs wrapped around Dean’s waist. Plus, Cas is fairly flexible, so that’s a plus for both of them.

Cas wanted it rough that night because he had had a bad day at work and he wanted to get some stress relief. Dean had absolutely no qualms about giving Cas what he wanted. Dean’s fucking into him hard and fast and Dean can feel his own orgasm approaching. He’s so fucking close and he can tell by all the little noises Cas is making that Castiel is too. And when Cas muttered, “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean was fully assured that soon there was going to be come pulsing between them. He was wrong.

Cas’ legs went flying out to the side as he swore, squirming in Dean’s arms. Dean looked down at him curiously, wondering why, exactly, Cas was suddenly flailing beneath him. 

“Dean, oh, fuck, Dean, Dean, pull out, my thigh is cramping,” Castiel moaned, and Dean groaned.

“Cas, I’m so so close, please,” Dean began, but Cas’ eyes flashed open and Dean knew that look.

“Dean, if you do not pull out right now, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” Cas grit out, and Dean relentingly pulled out as Cas continued to flail beneath Dean, clutching at his thigh. Castiel stretched his leg out with a moan of pain, not pleasure, as he then rolled out of their bed, walking stiffly around leaving Dean achingly hard on the bed.

“Oh, God,” he muttered under his breath as he bent down, doing whatever he could to stretch the cramped muscle. Dean simply sat on the bed with a distasteful look, waiting until Castiel was done and standing by the side of the bed. He glanced up at Dean shyly. “You, um, you wanna continue from where we left off?” he asked almost cautiously. Dean pursed his lips and looked him over. He wanted to shun him in general, but his dick really wanted him back.

“Just get back up on the bed, you nerd,” Dean grumbled.

Mishap No. 9

It was Dean’s idea to begin with, and Cas was a little skeptical when he first brought it up. Wall sex. Dean fucking Cas against a wall. Dean assured Castiel that if Cas gripped onto him tight enough and Dean held onto him well enough, everything would work out. Cas was a little doubtful, but he thought, that, alright, Dean was pretty strong, and with half the weight being beared by the wall itself, everything would go well. What could go wrong?

They’re halfway through it and Cas was very glad that they tried it. He liked the way Dean’s body presses into his, the little grunts that he made the way he grasped at the backs of Cas’ thighs. He liked the way he could rest his head back against the wall, close his eyes and let Dean’s teeth scrape over the sensitive areas of his neck, suck marks and give tender kisses. It was all great.

Cas’ cock was rubbing between their stomachs and the friction was everything that Castiel could have asked for. He could feel himself getting close, like really close, but not as close as Dean who was panting and moaning into his neck. “Fuck, Cas, _fuck_ , I’m gonna come,” he panted, and Castiel ran a hand through Dean’s hair.

“Come, come for me, Dean. I wanna feel it, wanna feel you,” Castiel murmured, knowing what it took to get Dean to come. Sure enough, Dean’s hips were stuttering and he was letting loose a long groan as he came inside of Cas. Cas still hadn’t come yet, but Cas didn’t mind if Dean just gave him a sloppy handjob to get him off. The whole experience would make up for it. But, the whole experience wasn’t over.

Both Cas and Dean know that you can get a little weak kneed when you have an orgasm, especially if it’s a good one. Dean, well, he kinda gets weak all over.

Dean’s arms started to slip as his cock slipped out of Castiel. Cas tried to tighten his legs around Dean’s waist, but, to no avail. As if it was happening in slow motion, Dean scrambled to grab Cas who began slowly slipping down the wall until there was nothing more that either of them could do other than let Cas fall to the ground with a thud. And a pained moan since his ass that was a little sore from the whole Dean fucking him roughly, took the brunt of the force.

“Cas, oh, shit, Cas, are you okay?” Dean asked as he got down, kneeling next to Castiel who was immediately glaring at him.

“In a sense of the word, yes,” he grumbled in response, letting his head fall back against the wall. Dean looked at Cas’ cock that was still achingly hard and leaking precome like crazy. Dean immediately felt worse because now he hadn’t just dropped Cas, he hadn’t even gotten Cas to come yet.

“You want me to take care of that for you?” Dean inquired, and Castiel eyed him for a minute before turning his head away. Sure, he was a little pissed off at Dean, but he wasn’t mad enough to refuse a handjob.

“Yes,” he grumbled, and Dean smiled softly, crawling over so that he was sat between Cas’ legs. He reached a hand out and encircled Cas’ cock with his fist. He got a little closer to Cas so that he could pepper kisses along his neck.

“You’re mad at me,” Dean mumbled into his skin as he stroked his hand up and down Cas’ cock, swiping the head with his thumb and smoothing his hand back down the length.

“Only a little,” Castiel muttered with a sigh, beginning to thrust his hips up in time with Dean’s hand.

“Is this gonna make you less mad?” Dean inquired, giving a firm squeeze to the base of Castiel’s dick, eliciting a soft moan from him. Castiel sighed shakily, closing his eyes.

“Maybe,” he replied. Dean smiled softly, giving a nip to the skin of Castiel’s neck before letting his hand trail back, rolling Castiel’s balls in his hand then brushing a finger over his entrance that was still slick from only moments ago. “Dean,” Castiel breathed out, rocking his hips up into nothing as Dean teased his rim. Castiel could feel himself getting close, so so close.

Dean brought his hand back and stroked slowly up Cas’ cock. “You sure that that’s just a maybe?” Dean inquired as he sped up his strokes. Castiel’s breath was coming in pants as he desperately fucked up into Dean’s fist.

“Dean, fuck, I’m gonna-” And with that, Cas was coming with a long moan, painting Dean’s fist and his own stomach in white.

Dean pulled his hand away and waited for Cas to come down from his orgasm. “Still mad at me?” Dean asked, and Castiel looked up at him, a small grin on his face.

“You’re an idiot,” Castiel murmured as he drew Dean in for a sweet kiss.

Mishap No. 10

It was kind of a moment of passion thing. Dean had slammed Castiel up against the wall, but not with his back to the wall, with his chest pressed to it. “You don’t even know how hard I’m going to fuck you,” Dean growled in Castiel’s ear. Castiel smirked.

“You gonna stop talking about it and actually get your dick inside of me?” he teased. Dean simply growled again as he started to kneel because what he was planning on doing was rimming Cas. However, at the same time that Dean began to kneel, Castiel brought his arm up so that he could put his palm to the wall. This action happened flawlessly really because Cas’ elbow came up at just the right time for it to hit Dean in the eye.

“Fuck!” Dean groaned as his hand flew up to his eye. Castiel turned back, looking at Dean who was now on his knees, covering one of his eyes.

“Oh my God, did I just elbow you in the eye?” Castiel inquired because he had felt flesh connect with his elbow, and seeing Dean covering his eye made it pretty clear what had happened. Dean simply nodded, and Castiel crouched down so that his face was level with Dean’s. “Oh, God, Dean, I’m so fucking sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Castiel apologized, bringing one hand up to cup Dean’s cheek. “Here, let me see it,” Castiel said, encouraging Dean to take his hand away from his eye. Castiel cringed.

“Is it bad?” Dean inquired, and Castiel just blinked at him.

“It’s not too bad but it’s already starting to bruise,” Castiel told Dean, who glared at him.

“Cas, I swear to God…” Dean began, and Castiel sighed.

“You know I didn’t mean to, Dean, really, I feel awful,” Castiel apologized once more, and Dean sighed.

“Don’t feel bad, I know you didn’t mean to,” Dean told Castiel who stood up.

“I’m gonna go get you some ice for that, but I’ll be right back, okay?” Castiel said and Dean nodded.

When Castiel came back with the ice he helped Dean put it gingerly on his eye. He couldn’t help but smile softly. “Why are you smiling?” Dean inquired. Castiel shook his head.

“It’s just, this will make a great story to look back on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought, feedback is always great!! My tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you've got a prompt to send my way or if you just want to talk to me!!! Either one is totally welcome :) I hope that all of you guys are doing well, and thank you so so much for reading!! :D <3 Xoxo


End file.
